


Стадии сумасшествия

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [59]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Стадии сумасшествия

Кроуфорд терпеть не может Шульдиха, и если бы телепат не был ему так полезен, он бы давно от него избавился. В коллеге его бесит всё, начиная от длинных волос, которые он регулярно находит то в своей тарелке, то на своей одежде, и заканчивая идиотской манерой скалить зубы к месту и нет, выдавая получившуюся гримасу за улыбку.

Кроуфорд не удивится, если какое-нибудь светило генетики откроет ген раздражения и назовёт его именем телепата. Иногда ему кажется, что Шульдих полностью состоит из одного только этого гена.

Оракул ненавидит смотреть будущее телепата. Все связанные с ним видения окрашены в желтоватые цвета сумашествия и после них нещадно болит голова.

Шульдих прокрадывается в жизнь Кроуфорда, пропитывая своим запахом его вещи, голосом – музыку и заполняя собой всё свободное пространство, казавшееся до его появления огромным. На кошек у оракула с самого детства аллергия.

Телепат щурит хищные глаза и заваривает вместо кофе чай.

Даже выпить в его компании оказывается совершенно невозможным делом. О чём можно говорить с человеком, который французским винам предпочитает немецкое пиво?! Кроуфорд расслабляется в объятиях брюнеток, шатенок, блондинок и готов пристрелить любого, кто предложит ему рыжую.

Оракулу не надо прибегать к предсказанию, чтобы с уверенность сказать, что лекарство от его сумашествия в аптеке ни за какие деньги не купить. Шульдих читает обрывки его мыслей и заводится сам: о помешательстве Кроуфорд ни черта не знает.

Телепат не привык себе ни в чем отказывать: ни там, в Розенкройц, ни здесь, за его стенами. Кроуфорд для него — та сладкая конфетка, без которой еда не еда и весь день насмарку. Он нарезает круги вокруг заветной витрины, отчаянно сжимая в кармане драных джинс сэкономленную мелочь. Ему не надо открывать рот и спрашивать цену, он и так знает, что его сбережений слишком мало. Но он всё равно проводит всё своё свободное время, любуясь на желанное приобретение.

Он знает о Кроуфорде всё, от таких мелочей, как какие сорта вин он предпочитает и какой туалетной водой пользуется до того, что спит он преимущественно на спине, под подушкой держит глок и какие позы предпочитает в постели. Факт того, что он всё это знает, не приближает его к цели ни на йоту. Раздражение копится медленно, но верно, достигая точки максимума, после которой нет пути назад.

Когда Кроуфорд в очередной раз возвращается домой в семь утра, и от него пахнет дорогим коньяком, женскими духами и сексом, нервы Шульдиха не выдерживают. Доброе слово и девять грамм свинца гасят любой спор в зародыше. Самозабвенно трахаясь друг с другом, ни один из них ещё не подозревает, что взаимное помешательство будет только прогрессировать.


End file.
